


Happy Birthday

by GatorGirl2016



Series: A Fic A Day [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bees, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Plants (Supernatural), Castiel is Claire Novak's Parent, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Castiel is a Novak (Supernatural), Castiel's Birthday (Supernatural), Cute, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Hunter Dean Winchester, Non-Hunter Winchesters (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25576900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatorGirl2016/pseuds/GatorGirl2016
Summary: Cas never had birthday parties growing up so Dean wants to make this birthday extra special.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: A Fic A Day [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853566
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is long for a drabble but short for me haha.

“Hey, Sam, it’s safe to bring Cas back to the house. Everything is all set up,” Dean said excitedly.

“Alright, we’re only about fifteen minutes away.”

“See you guys soon.” Dean hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket.

He walked into the living room which was decorated for a birthday party. There were dozens of black and yellow balloons scattered around. Little streamers with bumblebees dangled from the roof and there were dozens of cutout bees hung on the walls.

Along the far wall, a table had been set up with food, drinks, and cake. Behind it was a banner that read “HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAS!”. The banner was decorated with dozens of bee flying between flowers. Cas’ cake was a giant beehive with honey dripping down the side and a few bees sticking out of it. Also on the table were yellow plates, napkins, and silverware along with five presents.

“Alright guys, Sam and Cas should be home in about fifteen minutes,” Dean announced to the partygoers. It may have been Cas’ birthday, but Dean was probably more excited. Cas had a strict upbringing and had never had a party before. Dean couldn’t wait to see his face when he saw all the decorations, presents, and friends.

A little bit later and everyone was hiding in different places around the living room. Dean turned the lights off when he heard the door opening. He dropped down behind the couch in preparation of surprising his boyfriend.

“Sam, why is it so dark in here? I thought Dean was home,” Cas called out.

Suddenly the light was switched on and everybody jumped from their hiding places shouting, “SURPRISE!”

Cas jumped nearly a foot off the ground at all the voices shouting at him. He gazed wide eyed at all the decorations and people standing in front of him. His blue eyes searched the room for one person in particular. As soon as he saw Dean, he walked into his outstretched arms.

“Happy birthday, honeybee,” Dean whispered before kissing Cas gently on the lips.

Cas pulled back to look at him with watery eyes. “You did all of this for me? Dean, thank you so much! It’s wonderful and better than I could ever imagine!”

“You’re welcome, Cas. I just wanted to give you something special for your birthday,” Dean replied with a tender smile.

“This is everything and more,” Cas said before kissing Dean again.

For the next couple hours, there was nothing but smiling faces and laughter echoing around the room. Dean had invited only the most important people in Cas’ life, knowing his boyfriend wouldn’t want anything too extravagant. Sam, along with his girlfriend Eileen, was talking with Cas’ brother Gabe. Charlie and Mary each had one of Cas’ ten-month old twins in their arms. Dean still couldn’t understand how Amelia hadn’t wanted anything to do with them.

After everybody had eaten, Dean declared it time to open presents. Cas and Dean sat on the couch with the presents at their feet. The rest of the partygoers were sitting on chairs around them.

“Babe, you can just rip the paper,” Dean said with a chuckle.

“It’s such nice paper, though, I was hoping to save it,” Cas replied with a frown.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ forehead. “It’s your birthday, we’ll do whatever you want.”

Cas opened the first gift, which was from the twins. He pulled out a black shirt that said “Bee Dad” on it. Below the writing was a cartoon bee with two smaller bees flying around it. “Thank you, Jack and Claire, papa loves it.” He got babbles in response.

The next gift was from Sam and Eileen. He unwrapped it to find three new books on gardening and beekeeping. “Thank you, guys so much. I can’t wait to get the supplies to start my own bee colony and garden.” Now that Cas was officially living with Dean, he could have his own garden and beehives.

“That’s not all we got you, but the rest of your gift is outside,” Sam told Cas.

“Oh, my present next,” Gabe shouted before Cas could say anything.

Cas rolled his eyes as Dean handed him a small box. Inside was a small key. He looked at Gabe confused. “What is the key for?”

“You’ll have to wait until you open the rest of your presents,” Gabe said with a smirk.

“Mine next, mine next,” Charlie said exuberantly.

Dean handed him another small box. Inside was a shovel with a note tied to it that read, “The rest are outside.”

“What do I need a shovel for,” Cas asked.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Charlie answered with a grin.

Dean handed the last gift over which was from Mary. There was a flowerpot in the box. It was, of course, a beehive with bees painted on it. “Thank you, Mary, it’s beautiful. I’ll have to get a flower for it.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I’m glad you like it.” Mary smiled brightly at Cas.

“Alright, for the rest of your gifts we have to go outside,” Dean said.

Cas scrambled off the couch, everybody following behind him. He rushed into the backyard and came to an immediate halt. He stared in shock at the sight before him.

There was a brand-new shed in the back corner. Cas now knew what the key from Gabe went to. Leaning against the shed and sitting in a bucket were dozens of different gardening tools to go along with the shovel from Charlie. Over two dozen flowers were sitting in front of the shed. But the gift that had Cas’ attention the most were the three beehives standing in the center of the yard.

He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “Happy birthday, honeybee. The flowers are from Sam and Eileen. The beehives are from yours truly. I found a video and figured out how to build them all on my own. The only thing you’ve got left to get are the bees.”

Cas turned to look at Dean. “This is the best birthday ever! I couldn’t imagine it getting any better.” He looked over Dean’s shoulder to his friends and family. “Thank you, all! I love all my gifts! I know how I’ll be spending the weekend.” That earned him a chuckle from everyone.

“I’m ecstatic that you’re enjoying your birthday, but it’s not over yet,” Dean whispered.

Cas tilted his head as Dean walked over to the shed. He walked back, a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. He stopped when he was a few inches in front of Cas.

Cas was surprised when Dean didn’t hand him the whole bouquet at once. Instead he pulled a single flower out and held it for Cas to take. It was a white hibiscus flower.

“Delicate beauty,” Dean said softly.

He held another flower out, this time a yellow jasmine. Cas took it with a small smile.

“Grace and elegance.”

Another flower, this time, a red salvia.

“Forever mine,” Dean said with a grin.

The next flower was a violet. By now, a few tears were trailing down Cas’ cheeks.

“Loyalty, faithfulness, devotion.”

The next flower Dean gave Cas was a white camellia.

Dean had a tender smile as he said, “You’re adorable.” 

The second to last flower was a yellow tulip. Cas was fighting to not sob at this point.

“Sunshine in your smile,” Dean’s voice finally broke.

The last flower Dean handed Cas was a red rose.

“I love you,” Dean said as he pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Cas stared in shock as Dean dropped to one knee. Dean flicked the box open. A simple silver band was nestled inside. Cas covered his mouth with his hand, unable to believe what he was seeing.

“Castiel, I love you. I love Jack and Claire and I think of them as my own. I love waking up to you in the morning and falling asleep with you at night. I love how passionate you are about everything. I love listening to you talk about bees for hours on end. Being with you has made me the happiest man on the planet. The only thing that could make me happier would be if you would become my husband. So, honeybee, will you marry me?” Adoration was shining in Dean’s eyes as he looked at Cas.

The flowers fell from Cas’ hands as he dropped to the ground and wrapped Dean in a tight hug. He crashed their mouths together as he was overwhelmed with emotion. When they broke apart, Cas whispered, “Yes, of course I’ll marry you! I love you so much Dean!”

“Awesome, that’s awesome,” Dean said, a few tears of his own drying on his cheeks.

“Best birthday ever,” Cas replied as the cheering of their friends and family could be heard behind them.


End file.
